The Hunt for Eden
by Michael Ronso
Summary: Tyranis was a drak and evil man who spent most of his life enslaving GF, but while serching for the all powerful Eden something happened to mess up his plans...
1. Chapter One, Intro

AN-This in a complete AU. All parts of the plot don't exist. Garden Military Academy doesn't exist as it dose in the game, and the concept of the Sorceresses is different as well. Just read and you will see. Also, for the sake of the story, the time in which it takes to summon a GF is nonexistent, and it happens instantaneously, also all the abilities are learned on the GFs and don't have to be junctioned, for they all are junctioned all the time. PSS- my editor is still out, sorry for any spelling/grammer/typos.              

The Hunt for Eden 

Tyranis was a dark man. He was a Dark and terrible man. He had spent many of his years, searching the realms of man for the great Guardian Forces, and had succeeded in capturing, and forcing into bondage many of them. In fact, all of them but one, the most powerful of them, the great Eden.

One day, wile searching for the great Eden he came across the city of Timber, and there he found an artifact of great magical power. It had been a ring; with three of the most beautiful pearls he had ever seen in all of his journeys. He had decided that he must have the ring, but when he went to take it a calamity happened. Because of the evil in his heart, and all the terrible deeds he had done, the ring decided to punish him.

It un-leashed a spell upon him, and wile he was temporarily incapacitated three of his GFs escaped his grasps, and went elsewhere to find a just soul to be in part with. The specific GFs were un-known though, but it was known that they were amongst the most powerful he had. So our story begins…

_________________________ 

The sun had set over Balamb City in a concert of yellows and reds. They sky was lit up in colors that were a beauty to the eye. The setting of the sun indicated the beginning of a night long festival that was held every year called the Garden Festival, dedicated to all the beautiful nature around the City of Balamb.

Everywhere you went in Balamb you would see people engaging in marry fun an excitement, well all except for one child. A Boy, with short curly black hair, and dark brown eyes to be exact. He was very tall, about six feet and had a lean, but well build. His clothes were in the form of baggy blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. 

They boy was practicing different forms of martial arts, his hobby. Despite his very young age of fifteen he was known as one of the more skilled martial artists in the area.

You know Eddie, that if you flipped back like you just did when a monster with fire magic is attacking you it can easily counter with a simple fire spell. A thought called in his mind. The boy smirked at the call and replied thinking to himself.

True, Bahamut, true but you are assuming that monsters at that level are intelligent enough to notice the moment of weakness. Only monsters that are at the level of a Ruby Dragon have senses keen enough to sense a moment of weakness only a fraction of a second right?

Interesting… but that is no reason to get cocky my partner.

Right you are, it is not.

"Eddie! Come on, the festival is starting, we are going to have to go soon or the lines on the rides will be to long!"

Eddie looked in the direction the voice had called to see his younger sister standing at the door tapping her foot impatiently.

"Cant Mom take you?" Eddie asked annoyed.

"Now, she has to work the dinner tonight since dad is out working the rides."

"All right, all right. You go watch TV or something while I go take a quick shower. I can't go out when I'm this sweaty."

"Hurry Up!" his sister yelled, running for the living room of their house.

Children…Bahamut said inside his mind, a mental picture of him shaking his Dragon like head appeared inside his mind.

Hey, she's seven years old; she allowed to like these things, these stupid caravels.

Yes, but why must we go and take her. Don't we have better things we could do with our time?

                Like? Eddie thought skeptically.

Oh, I don't know. We could train, or fight monsters outside the city.

Bahamut, please, as much as I love fighting, and training the martial arts, and I really do, even I need a rest some time. Besides, don't you remember when I used to get all excited about going to one of these things?

Yes, I do in great detail…you have been my partner since you were an infant. I used to sing you to sleep in your mind, and even then, these carnival trips were boring.

Why don't you do that any more?

Do what? Sing you to sleep? Why would you want me to, it awkward.

And why is it awkward to sing me to sleep. You used to do it.

But you were a child then Eddie. Its different now. I supposed to be a…

A Big strong Guardian Force, I know, but I miss your sensitive side. I miss the kind part of you that would sing that song to me. The beautiful song. Why cant that still happen?

We fight together now…

That doesn't change anything.  Eddie cut off, I know you're great and powerful, but I also know that you are like a brother to me, my best friend. There is no need to hide that. I don't just use you to fight; I'm not like Tyranis…

DON'T SAY THAT NAME TO ME!!!  Bahamut bellowed in his head. The name had caused him to remember the many painful years he had been forced with Tyranis.

I'm sorry. The point is that we are friends, partners, aren't we?

Of course, Brothers in fact.

Then show me you care. 

You know I care about you more then I do myself.

Ya, I know, but It would hurt to show it some time now would it. You don't have to be afraid to show your sensitive side to me again, I wont think any less of you.

I suppose your right…I'll try and bee a bit more showing of my feelings.

Good.

By the time Eddie had stopped talking to Bahamut, he had finished taking a shower, drying, and getting dressed. He was kind of surprised at how far his body had gone on its little auto pilot thing. That's what he had called it, you see every time he would concentrate more on his mind and Bahamut his body would begin to travel on it's own. He had learned that this was really Bahamut himself steering his body so that he wouldn't get hurt when he wasn't paying attention.

"Come on!" His sister yelled a soon as he entered the living room.

"All right, lets go." Eddie said walking out the door. Here we go. Bahamut thought, as Eddie and his sister walked out the door.

________________________ 

The festival was filled with fireworks, and colorful magiks. There was tons of food, and even more sugar, in more forms then you could possible imagine. Eddie enjoyed the food a lot, but he despised the fact that clowns were everywhere, and that his sister was intent on spending what little Gil he had.

His sister was asking to go on just about every ride she saw, and eat every form of candy and ice cream that she could see, and the casts were beginning to add up.

"OH!!! CAN WE GO ON THAT ONE?" His sister squealed in delight, her eyes widening at all the bright lights around the area.

"Sorry kido," Eddie said pulling his had out of his pocket, "We got no Gil left."

"Oh man…" His sister pouted.

There goes me getting new, "Combat King" magazine… Eddie thought.

Ha.Ha.Ha, serves you right for making me come here. Bahamut mocked reading his thoughts.

"Ha, big laugh." He said, but covered his mouth quickly. He had meant to think it. No one knew he had a GF for everyone believed that Tyranis had them all when he disappeared after something happened in Timber sixteen years ago. If word got out that he had one that Tyranis didn't, he would be swamped, possible killed for it. It was believed that if Tyranis heard, wherever he was, it would draw his wrath to the area. Eddie would be cast out in fear. But Eddie knew from Bahamut what really had happened at Timber, and knew that Tyranis, even with all the other GFs he has, is still to busy looking for the goddess of all GFs Eden to worry about some 1st class GFs he thinks he can take another time. He knew that right now all his thoughts were bent on finding Eden. Eddie knew that he was safe because next to Eden, he had the next strongest GF, along with Odin.

"What did you say?" His sister asked.

"Nothing, just talking to myself, sorry." Eddie said quickly covering up his mistake.

Nice job smart one.

Oh shut up.

"Well Sis, we gatta go home now. Its your bed time anyways."

"Awwwww...man."

                When they two siblings arrived home their parents were already home. Upon arrival Eddie sprawled out on the couch in sighed contently.

"Eddie, Octavia, didn't we tell you two to get back before twelve midnight." Eddies mother, Alicia said. Well it was more like stepmother, and she wasn't really all that nice. She had been very spiteful towards Eddie because he wasn't by her. Eddie's mother had died in a monster attack just after his birth. Soon after mourning ended his father re married with Alicia, and had his sister Octavia. Alicia didn't like Eddie at all, and for that he was unjustly doubted  rude, though he was not and disliked him greatly because of his obsession with the martial arts. She had this absurd idea that he was going to get Octavia hurt one these days with his, "Martial Arts rubbish." Alicia didn't love him at all, he had decided, but rather she put up with him because she had to be with Eddie's father, Gavin.

"What are you talking about, it is before twelve." Eddie argued. 

"Its twelve now!" Eddie continued.

"Its twelve ten. Now, Qctavia go up to bed, your father and I have to talk to Eddie."

"Jeeze." Eddie mumbled under his breath, and Alicia seeming to have noticed snared toward Eddie.

Oh no. You know she's about to give you another one of those talks that we hate so much. These talks never seem to turn out to well for you. Bahamut stated inside his head, and Eddie mentally snared.

Ya, I know.

"All right mommy!" Qctavia stated cheerfully, and then exited the room to begin preparing to go to bed. About ten minuets later, she was in bed, and Alicia, Gavin and Eddie were sitting on the front porch of their house looking out at the still brightly lit with fireworks, sky. Alicia cuddled close to Gavin on a small swing bench that had been perched on their porch, wile Eddie sat on the top wooden step in the small staircase leading up to the porch from outside. For the moment, Eddie was left with his thoughts, and with those of Bahamut.

So, what do you think This talk will be about? Bahamut asked.

I would rather not think about it. Remember what happened last time they tried to talk to me, remember what my father, MY father let her do.

Hey, don't talk like that, your father is a good man, and genuinely cares about you and loves you, its just this woman has some sort of hold on him, its almost like a spell. Besides, he did stop her at the end. He saw what it was doing to you.

He let her keep my primary passion away from me.

Like I said, he did stop her.

Yes, after I became increasingly depressed.

 About a year ago Alicia had finally decided to try and stop Eddie from practice of the martial arts, and had somehow convinced his father to ban it from him to learn at all. Having lost his primary hobby, and one think left that he liked to do, he fell into a deep depression, and almost lost it. His father, noticing the situation, lifted the ban, but Alicia had yet to give up on trying to make Eddie's life misery.

"Eddie, how do you like Balamb?" His father asked, breaking into his mental conversation with Bahamut.

"I like it just fine. Why?"

"No reason, just wondering."

There was a silence among them as they continued to watch the brightly lit night sky. Several times, Eddie noticed, his father tried to begin talking, but then decided not to.

"Dad, is there something you want to tell me?" Eddied asked him father upon the eleventh time he attempted speaking.

"We umm…I mean… well your mother and I have decided to send you to boarding school in Dollet…" His father stuttered.

Eddie stared at his father. He couldn't believe his ears. Somehow Alicia had finally convinced his father to get rid of him. He felt a sudden rush of anger and rage toward his parents, and he felt himself beginning to lose control.

Fuck…Oh my god, Eddie I cant believe that…Oh my god-, Bahamut started, but then sensed the building rage inside Eddie, Eddie calm down. Don't do this. Eddie, the only time I have sensed you this angry was in a battle against those Rudy Dragons a few years back…please calm down.

Eddie didn't calm down, not one bit. He had shaped his rage into a cool annoyance, but a blow up from him was inevitable.

"Son, have you been listening to me?" Gavin asked.

Eddie didn't answer, his senses weren't responding. All he could see or hear was the blinding rage that was building up within him. Though, soon he managed to answer, but to directed not toward his father, but more toward Alicia, 'So, you finally convinced him to get rid of me,"

Eddie turned his glance toward his stepmother, and for a moment caught the look of pure bliss gotten from his pain, and this look sent his rage over the edge.

"You bitch!" Eddie hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Eddie!" his father's voice stated in shock, but Eddie didn't fully hear it, rage now flowing out of him at a steady pace.

"I don't fucking believe you! All you can do is try to make my life miserable, don't you have anything else more worth wile of your time?" Eddie yelled again, this time louder ignoring his father.

You've done it now…" Bahamut tried to say, but Eddie immediately tuned him out.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alicia shouted back at him. All the wile Eddie had gotten up and moved toward her. As soon as she finished her sentence, Eddie belted her in the lower jaw, and heard a satisfying snap, signifying that it had broken against his fist.

Gavin's hand moved quickly to try and intercept Eddie's raging fists, but with Eddie's Superior speed due to martial arts training, he was unable. Eddie's fist continued to fly in his rage, until he had calms down a bit, and until Alicia had quite a few severe wounds on her arms and head.

Immediately after his rage had subsided he knew that he shouldn't have done what he just did, and felt a huge wave of sorrow cross over him.

"Look what you did!" Gavin roared.

Eddie didn't move, he was silent. He was in deep trouble. His sorrow grew, but it was not for Alicia, but more for Octavia. She was close to her mother, even if she was terrible, and she was also close to him. She would be thrown into a conflict that she really didn't need to be in and would be forced to choose between the woman that gave birth to her, and her brother who takes care of her. Eddie knew that this would not turn out pretty.

"Fuck, Eddie this is not like you. You never lose control like that, oh boy, you're going to get in now." Gavin shrieked. Eddie's mood further worsened.

"Go call 911, and maybe I'll let you live to see the light of day." His father continued.

There is no easy way out of this. If she goes to a hospital she will make me pay the bill, and might even press charges…I'll have to heal her with magic. Eddie thought franticly.

You know, that if you do that you will expose yourself. They will know you hold some kind of GF. You would have to in order to use magic. Are you willing to become an outcaste, possibly a criminal? Bahamut asked quietly inside his mind.

I have to make this right…

Then so be it.

"Eddie! Call an ambulance!" Gavin screamed.

"I can fix her myself."

"What are you talking about, no you cant. GO CALL 911!"

"I can…" Eddie said, lifting his hand over Alicia, who was now starting to lose consciousness from the pain of her many wounds.

"Curaga!" The spell casted over Alicia, and soon all he wounds had fully healed, but not before she could pass out from pain.

"Oh my god-…" Gavin started, but Eddie ran off before he could utter any more words. 


	2. Leviathan's Heart

The Hunt for Eden Chapter Two, Leviathan's Heart.  
  
Eddie collapsed against a rock in the wilderness outside of Balamb, the huge city with its emerald lights still clearly in sight. Eddie guessed that the festival was not really over yet.  
  
Eddie took a second to try and catch his breath. He had been running for nearly half an hour trying to put as much distance between him and Balamb as possible, but even with his high stamina he couldn't run another inch without at least resting for a moment. As he looked back at the city he estimated that he had run about two miles from Balamb before he stopped.  
  
Eddie, are you all right? Bahamut asked inside his head sounding generally concerned.  
  
What have I done Bahamut.What have I done? Eddie replied, his emotions collapsing down upon him like a ton of bricks.  
  
What am I going to do Bahamut? What is there to do? No doubt they're searching for me right now. Who knows what they're going to do to me as soon as they find me.  
  
Eddie, you're not thinking clearly, just stretch your senses a bit and you'll know that there's no one outside the city.  
  
Eddie tried to do as the great GF suggested but found that fatigue and pressing sadness would not allow him. Eddie knew that he was falling closer and closer to sleep every passing moment.  
  
Bahamut, I'm sorry I let you down. I should have. Eddie started.  
  
Eddie, forget it. I'll stick with you till the very end. You know, that in the many years I have had many masters, even before Tyranis, but you are by far my favorite. There's nothing you could say or do that would make me think otherwise.  
  
Thanks, Brother.  
  
You're very welcome, now get some sleep, I know that the emotions running through you right now combined with the amount of stress from that mad run from the city have left you tired. I'll keep watch for monsters, and people from the city.  
  
Thanks bro, but I can't sleep right now. My stomach is twisting in so many different knots I'll never get any sleep.  
  
Oh you'll sleep, I'll see to that.  
  
What do you mean. Eddie once again started but was cut off. When all time has gone by, Bahamut sang, his deep dragon-like voice sounding soothing, when all things are said and done, I will be here, with you, protecting you, keeping you safe, from everything.. but you.  
  
Now for my sake, and yours, please keep strength, for should you fall, I'll be without you.  
  
.and I cant do that.for I cant do that.  
  
When the sun has all burned out, and the stars, are all dim, keep at heart, what I said.  
  
Cast all thoughts aside, and remember.  
  
Eddie was shocked, but happy, Bahamut, you sang the very same song.he thought, before he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Sleep tightly bro. Bahamut said, starting his watch while his "brother" slept in a peaceful bliss.  
  
*** The morning light covered the wilderness outside of Balamb in a blanket of warmth that only it could provide, and that's how Eddie awoke in warmth and happiness.  
  
Morning Eddie. Bahamut greeted upon Eddie arrival on consciousness. Sleep well?  
  
Fine thanks. How was the night?  
  
It was fine, no major problems, though your father was outside the city this morning looking for you, he didn't come anywhere near us..  
  
All right. Thanks bro.  
  
Eddie stood up and began to survey his surroundings in the light of day. Last night he had been too frantic, and he hadn't really gotten the chance to look around. Upon further inspection of he are he saw that he had slept within a grove of wild apple trees.  
  
Eddie dusted himself off, and picked a few apples to eat for breakfast and went out in search of water. He knew from other visits outside the city that there was a stream somewhere outside it, and he knew that he was in the general direction of the stream when he ran outside the confines of the city. After about half an hour of searching he heard the noises of running water, because he had found the stream.  
  
Eddie, without any thought, gorged himself on the water, letting all sense of caution leave him. Eddie drank deeply, feeling refreshed quickly. He was about to get up and leave when he felt something tap his back. With reflexes born of intense martial arts training since he was four, he jumped around ready to have to defend himself, but instead he found his young sister Octavia looking back at him.  
  
"Oci? What are you doing here?" Eddie asked dumfounded, wondering how his sister got so close to him without him sensing her presence, or being alerted by Bahamut.  
  
Bahamut, why didn't you tell me she was here? Eddie asked.  
  
I didn't know she was, Bahamut replied, its like she appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I saw you do magic last night," She said quietly, "I saw you use it to fix mommy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wanted to let you know that it's not your fault. She shouldn't have been so mean to you, it's her fault."  
  
"All right." Eddie said.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" She asked.  
  
Eddie kneeled down to the water and splashed some on his face, "I don't know, I guess I will think of something."  
  
"You're not going to come back home are you?" It was more of a statement then a question. For such a little girl she was no fool.  
  
"No, how can I after what I did."  
  
"Tell me something Ed, how did you do magic? Are you a sorceress?"  
  
Eddie laughed, than replied, "No Oci, I'm not, and besides a Sorceress is a girl. I would be a Sorcerer."  
  
"Oh, then you're not like me?" Octavia said.  
  
"Like you? What do you mean?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Mom told me not to tell you, but I can do magic too. I am a Sorceress."  
  
Eddie's brain didn't quite register what she had said. As soon as it kicked in what she had said his mouth fell open in a state of shock.  
  
"You're a Sorceress." Eddie said in shock. He really didn't quite know what to say to that, so he just put it out of his mind for a while and waited for Octavia to continue her words. She didn't, not on the matter he had expected. "So how can you do magic if your not a Sorcer- whatever."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I have a GF."  
  
"A GF?" She asked skeptically.  
  
"Its an abbreviation. It stands for Guardian Force."  
  
"Oh." She said, still having no idea what it is.  
  
Eddie sat down and tried to explain to the youth what a GF was, to little successes. Just as he had given up on explaining to concept to her Bahamut screamed into his mind, A Group of Ruby Dragons are coming this way.  
  
Ruby Dragons?! Eddie shouted back, but those aren't native to the Balamb Continent.  
  
I don't know quite why, but ever since last night they have been flying over in flocks from the Island Closest to Hell.  
  
No! At that level of power they are too strong for the city guard to fight off!  
  
"Eddie, you sense them don't you? Those monsters coming this way." Octavia said.  
  
"How did you-" Eddie started but, "Come on we have to protect the city!" Ocatvia cut off.  
  
"But, I can't go back, not now." Eddie said full of embarrassment for what he had done.  
  
"You have to."  
  
You'll never get there in time, they're too close to the city by now.  
  
Eddie didn't know what to do. He was at a complete loss for ideas. While Eddie was lost in thought, Octavia had grabbed his hand, and pulled it lightly. Before he could even think of what she was doing the two disappeared, and reappeared in the center of Balamb City, near the train station.  
  
"What the hell?" Eddie said aloud.  
  
"Its one of my skills as a Sorceress, I can warp us to places I have been before and can picture in my mind."  
  
"Oh..what are you doing taking me here?" Eddie said.  
  
Octavia was about to answer when a large group of Ruby Dragons appeared overhead. Before Eddie could even move to act all six dragons in the group let down blasts of fire, destroying the train station.  
  
People began to run everywhere for their lives, but Eddie knew that unless he and Oci did something, the city would be completely destroyed. Eddie looked over at Oci, and the look in her eyes seemed to speak to him. He knew that he had to do something to save his home for fifteen years  
  
Just as Eddie decided to return fire on the dragons, one of them sent a blast of fire hurtling down toward them. Eddie had just enough time to cast 'Protect' upon himself before he was hit with the blast head on. He closed his eyes quickly, in shock of being attack so quickly, but then, he opened them and saw that the 'Protect' spell he had cast absorbed almost all of the damage that it would have taken, and soon the fires cleared.  
  
A few people around him had stopped running for a moment in surprise that Eddie was still alive, but then continued running for their lives. Another blast of fire came his way, but this time instead of relying an already failing 'Protect' spell, he jumped out of the way in a spring, and while mid air he countered with a spell of his own.  
  
"DEMI!!!"  
  
The spell hit its target, and the dragon was knocked down in surprise of the deadly hit. It seemed severly hurt, but Eddie knew that it takes only about a forth of the dragons total strength. He didn't want to give the Dragon any time to recover.  
  
"ULTIMA!!!"  
  
The sheer power of a head of 'Ultima' blast hitting the dragon made it fall to the ground, already dying.  
  
I'll finish it then, Eddie thought, "HOLY!" He looked on as the dragon died, this time for sure.  
  
Eddie began to hurl 'Ultima' blasts at packs of dragons with so much magical energy in them that the dragons would fall in one hit, or scatter out of few, but the battle was intense.  
  
Eddie also saw, to his surprise that Octavia was slamming her own array of Sorceress spells including 'Maelstrom' and 'Holy'. It also caught Eddie off guard how she was able to follow his movements almost exactly and avoid the continuous oncoming fire. Eddie could flip, or crouch or do high speed combinations of these and she would be right behind him.  
  
"Oci, I'm running low on 'Holy' spells, you have any I can use." Eddie called over.  
  
"Plenty, 'Draw' from me." Oci replied.  
  
Eddie did so in the standard flash of pink and blue lights, while flipping out of the way of another huge blast of fire. As Eddie turned his head to avoid the blast, he saw that a group of the Dragons had landed and were now trying to get to a group of small children huddled under a porch.  
  
"QUAKE!!!"  
  
The spell crossed the ground and hit the Dragons just as they were about to get to the kids, the spell distracting them enough to move away from the kids.  
  
They were coming from everywhere now. By now all of the town guards were dead or fleeing, and most of the town's people that didn't get away were either dead, or hurt so bad they couldn't call attention to themselves.  
  
I count at least 200 of them inside the city already, with more still coming. Bahamut said.  
  
There's no way we can stand up to so many. We'll just have to kill what we can.  
  
Well, there are about 50 or so of them grouped closely together down the block, and I was kinda getting bored, I mean I haven't been summoned in a few days.  
  
I swear, sometimes you're even more bloodthirsty then a butcher with a cleaver.  
  
You should meet Diablos. Bahamut laughed.  
  
Eddie ran down the street, Octavia not to far behind. Bahamut was right, there were at least 50 of them, their red hides glowing slightly.  
  
"What are they doing, I've never seen monsters glow like this." Oci asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I face these things from time to time when we go on vacation to Deling, renting a car and getting as close to the Island Closest to Hell as possible, but I've never seen them glow like this before."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"You wanted to know what a guardian force is, did you not?  
  
Oci smirked as Eddie turned around and screamed the name of the attack that would summon Bahamut to the battlefield, "MEGA FLARE!!!"  
  
Eddie shimmered for a moment and then disappeared, Bahamut appearing. As the sparkling blue Dragon took flight high in the sky, them coming back down to Earth through a few clouds, yellow electricity bolts dancing around him as he unleashed the first four Mega Flares, killing a few of the Ruby Dragons, and then shooting the huge charged up one, killing what was left of them is a huge sparkling blast of power.  
  
Oci was stunned for the moment at the awesome power a GF had, but was quickly forced to continue, as what was left of the Ruby Dragons in other areas were on their way. By now Eddie had also reappeared to the battle.  
  
"So, What do you think?" Eddie yelled over to his sister as he put down another Ruby Dragon with a combination of 'Stop', 'Bizzaraga', and 'Thundaga'.  
  
"About what? The GF? Well, that was one of the more spectacular things I have seen in my life, but I have only been alive for seven years so, that's ok."  
  
Eddie smirked, until he saw a huge group of Dragons swooping down toward him. They were just beyond the city limits and he could only see them through sensing with Bahamut, but there must have been hundreds of them at least. Eddie grabbed Ocitavia's hand and ran for it.  
  
When the two had stopped behind a fallen building Eddie finally let go of her hand, and she attempted to go back into battle.  
  
"Why did you pull me away, we have to save more people!!!" She wined.  
  
"Don't you sense them?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Sense what?" Oci said, he eyes looking confused.  
  
"Sense the area around a bit and you will see."  
  
Oci looked at Eddie strangely, but did as she was told. Her expression was of sheer fear when she noticed all of the oncoming Dragons.  
  
"How come I didn't sense them before?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Your concentration was on the battle."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, there's no way we will be able to fight them off. Not without help."  
  
"So then what do we do? Just sit here and die?"  
  
"Of course not, we take as many of them as we can with us."  
  
"All right."  
  
They ran back into battle.  
  
"Octavia, lets fight our way toward the Town Guard Armory. Maybe they will have a few things that can help us."  
  
Oci nodded and both of them ran off, unleashing a few simple spells to distract any oncoming Dragons. When they arrived at the armory they saw that a few of the towns guard had gathered what they can of the armory and were build up any defense they could scrap together from half burned wood and metal. There were about 20 men in all.  
  
Eddie walked up to one of them that seemed to be the commander of the platoon and asked him, "Do you have any idea what's going no here? Do you know what's making the monsters act so strange?"  
  
"No Idea. Something is calling them here like a beacon. We hold 'em off as long as we can though."  
  
Could it be us? Eddie asked Bahamut, Our magical signatures?  
  
Not likely, they would have come sooner, we have used magic before.  
  
You're right.  
  
"Me and my sister can help out." Eddie offered.  
  
"At this point we will accept anything. The dragons got the city surrounded so there's nothing else you can do. Can you se this?" The Commando said handing Eddie a rocket launcher bazooka that was a common weapon used by G- Solders.  
  
"Ya. Sure." Eddie said taking the weapon and a box of rockets he handed to Oci, "You keep reloading me ok?"  
  
"OK!" she said.  
  
Eddie and Octavia took their positions behind on of the scrap barriers set up. They had sat down next to a woman wearing a G-Soldier Uniform, without the helm. She had beautiful long back hair falling to about her waits and stunning black eyes that seemed to be blue at the center instead of the black pupil, but Eddie had no idea. There was something about her though, that was strange, but he couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
The Soldier notice Eddie's gaze and smirked, "Nice to meet you too Eddie. My name is Rita."  
  
"How do you know." Eddie had said, but a flock of Ruby Dragons had appeared overhead. Everyone started to scream. Eddie forgot about Rita for a moment and turned to firing rockets at the enemies. The rockets seemed to be made of titanium plating which made it possible to pierce the skin of the Dragons, and their charges were depleted uranium cores, the best of the G- Army handheld rockets. They had a good chance of injuring a dragon enough to keep it out of commission.  
  
The battle seemed to last for hours, when if fact it was on a few minuets when they had sadly ran out of rockets. All of the normal men had died almost instantly. When Eddie and Octavia ran from the seen only Rita had been alive and she soon fallowed them at surprising speed. All three of them his behind a crumbling building.  
  
"What do you think is drawing them here?" Octavia asked Eddie as they tried to get their breath.  
  
"That.," Rita said, "Would be the fault of myself."  
  
"What?" Eddie asked.  
  
"I should have known that the power signature would be to high if I can here, that it would draw their attention, but I had to come."  
  
"What signature?" Eddie asked.  
  
"The magical one that the three of us put out."  
  
"What?" Oci asked.  
  
"Oh please. You should have been able to figure it out buy now. I hold Leviathan the GF."  
  
Eddie's mouth dropped open.  
  
Authors Note- I tried my hand at song writing. I want to know if it sounded to romantic to convey the brotherly message. I know it sucked, but I tried. Oh and you all know of my lack of Editor, bear with me please. CLIFFHANGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!! 


End file.
